Planet of the Cross People
by AmberJeanie
Summary: The Doctor contemplates all of the cross people he meets in his travels.


"Why are they always cross?" The Doctor asked as he ran through the halls away from the firing of weapons. "Whenever we go somewhere new there are always so many cross people!" He ducked as a plasma bolt or energy beam or whatever it was nearly missed his head.

"Maybe they are always so cross because you always find something you don't approve of and decide to upend their society!" Rory yelled from behind the Doctor.

"Well, that's silly, I'm only trying to help." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a door ahead of them.

"When you say you are going to blow up their capitol if they don't change their ways, I would think they have a right to get a little cross!" Amy piped up, letting out a little yelp as a shot almost hit her foot.

"It's not like they don't have a million escape pods, this is the third planet they have occupied, they know how to build in a great escape route. They wouldn't have died or anything." The door he had been sonicing popped open and the three time travelers rushed through. The Doctor quickly worked to lock the door before turning to look at the room they were in. "We isn't that lucky!" He grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Where are we?" Rory asked looking around at the pools of gel-looking substance scattered around the room.

"The control room." Amy and Rory shot the Doctor a look like he was insane. "Now don't give me that look. Just because it doesn't look like anything you've seen doesn't mean it's not what I say it is."

"Ok then," Amy said, making her way to a purple gel pool. "How do you control the control room?" She went to poke the substance.

"By putting you hand in and thinking." Amy quickly withdrew her hand. "Now, all we have to do is find the right control." Went to a yellow pool.

"Which control is the right control?" Rory asked. "What are we trying to do?"

"We are trying to COMMUNICATE." Amy and Rory jumped as the Doctor's voice was amplified through the speakers in the room. The Doctor withdrew his hand from the pink pool. "Ah ha, found it." He plunged his hand back in. "Hello, All Of You Out There In Stolen Planet Land, Guess Where I Am! I Have Found My Way Into What I Must Say It One Of The Coolest Control Rooms I Have Ever Hijacked. However, Cool Control Rooms Will Not Save You, My Deal Still Stands, Vacate This Planet Or Suffer My Consequences." The Doctor paused and looked around the room. "And Considering I Have Your Controls, I Would Wager That My Consequences Have Just Escalated." The Doctor took out his screwdriver again and pointed it at another pool of gel. "Amy would you go over to that red gel and think something." Amy complied.

"What am I supposed to be thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know, fire alarm, lock all the doors, something to get the point across." Amy grimaced and plunged her hand into the red gel. In a moment flowers were falling from the ceiling.

"Flowers?!" Amy shrugged. "That isn't very foreboding is it?"

"Sorry." Amy thought again and a loud alarm went off. The Doctor put his hand back in the pink gel.

"Now, If You Would Like To Keep Your Lives, I Would Suggest That You Use Those Little Escape Pods I Saw And Go Back To Your Home Planet!" The Doctor was silent for a moment and suddenly, over the alarm, the three could hear the whooshing of a hundred escape pods being blasted into the atmosphere. The Doctor grinned. "Ok, Amy, you can stop the alarm now." Amy nodded and soon the alarm was quiet.

"Well, that's that, shall we find the TARDIS and find another cross planet?" He grinned and opened the door of the control room.

"That's it? We just saved the day and we are just going to disappear?" Rory asked following Amy who was following the Doctor out into the hall.

"Yup, it's kind of my M.O." The Doctor giggled. "Oh, look at that, I have an M.O."

"Well, can we go somewhere where there aren't cross people?" Rory asked jogging to walk next to Amy and the Doctor. "I would really like a break from all the running." The Doctor gave Rory a sideways glance.

"But running is in my M.O." He grinned.


End file.
